earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 1
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 1 Chat Log - processed 2005.12.05 (1:36 PM) Archin stands suddenly as Yumeko barges.... walks in. Archin says: Hello my dear. Yumeko smiles at you. Heinrik says: Which is odd... being that it would seem that the whole of the core Dalaran Instructionary wasn't too... fond of me. Ingarath pours a glass of wine idly. and pushes it to the center of the bar. Yumeko says: Darling.. Heinrik says: Anyways... Meris says: Not going to enjoy your *free* rum, Mister Tweek? Produn says: Yumeko? Archin leans forward to kiss his wife, kissing her lips gently. Fizzlepocket finally takes a smaaaaaaaall sip in order to get a taste of what he's dealing with.. Tavion says: And here they are. Calithos looks at the group..hrming. Archin looks over at the two Hounds. Produn says: Hello Tavion. Yumeko returns the kiss to her husband warmly before looking back at Produn. Archin says: Can I help you gentlemen? Tavion nods at Produn. Yumeko blinks. Fizzlepocket draws a cup away from his mouth... "Get a room!" Heinrik stops mid-sentence, looking over to the group. Alester says: Pardon, Mister and Missus Brey...but it is time for your trial. Archin looks at Calithos and Aelannor, his attitude starts to sour. Archin says: T...trial?! Yumeko coughs "Shut up, Gnome!" Archin says: There must be some mistake.... A sly smirk spreads across Tavion's face. Produn says: No there isn't. Alester says: No Sir. You do remember being arrested do you not? Fizzlepocket says: Wendall's been braggin' about it 'round town... Tavion puts his hand on Archin's shoulder "Best bet is to go" Archin says: Surely.. your clunky judicial system hasn't worked us in already... Fizzlepocket muses to himself a bit. Aelannor says: I believe that is why they are here, Archin. Ingarath listens quietly. Archin says: Isn't there some sort of... notice required?? Produn says: There's a court room set up. Archin glances around and fixes his monocle. Meris glances up and over to the Hounds and the Breys, pursing her lips into a small grimace. Calithos looks over. "Archin..I strongly suggest going to the trial." Aelannor waves at Heinrik. Archin says: This is ridiculous! Fizzlepocket grins. "Look at them, thinking they have "Rights" 'n such." Archin growls and fixes his vest. Produn says: Please sir don't give us any trouble. Archin looks at Yumeko. Heinrik jerks slightly, seeming to nod in Aelannor's direction. Archin says: Fine.... Alester says: You are correct, Sir in that notice is required. However, your issue should be taken with our superiors. Yumeko shakes her head slightly. Archin grabs his teacup. Calithos 's cold stare just follows. "Hrm." Archin says: I'm taking my tea with me! Meris casts a sidelong glance at Fizzlepocket, nodding. Archin says: This will take but a moment.... Archin says: Hooligans.. that's what you two are... hooligans with garish tabards Calithos says: ....You're going to take your tea with you? Archin says: Damn right I am Ingarath nods. Archin sips his tea defiantly. Aelannor says: I rather like the tabards. Calithos says: .... Meris clears her throat. Archin grabs the teapot too, out of spite. Produn says: Follow us... Archin says: Well lets go.. stop pussy footing around! Archin says: Move it Hounds! Calithos follows. Produn clenches both fists. Yumeko says: Darling.. we don't have to.. Archin says: They have nothing, my dear Alester says: Of course, Sir this is not an arrest... Mcsanti winks slyly at Spriitz. Yumeko says: All the more reason to walk away.. Archin says: I hope, sir, you realize how much of an ass you're going to make out of yourself You nod at Alester. Calithos says: Well, Yumeko. Alester says: However, it is advised to attend your trial promptly. Calithos says: If you do. Calithos says: They're FORCED to arrest you to get you there. Produn says: .... Archin says: Trial.. Archin says: I can't believe this! Yumeko glances back toward Calithos. Archin says: Did someone bump our trial up? Archin says: I -know- there are past trials that need taken care of Calithos smiles widely. His eyes are sunken and slightly glazed. Archin says: Seems like some sort of oppression to me Alester says: I am unaware of the Court's schedules, Sir Archin says: Probably because you're nonmages Produn says: Any chance of you shutting up for more then a split second? Archin says: A bunch of jarheads and fools Archin says: Shut up Hound, I'm not under arrest Archin says: Last time I checked, a citizen could speak freely in Stormwind Archin says: So mind your manners... Produn says: Oh forgive me oh noble lord! Bill blinks. Archin says: That's better Calithos snickers. he's finding this hilarious. Archin says: You can continue to call me noble lord, whelp... Calithos snrks. Calithos says: Heh.. Yumeko smiles at Archin. Produn clenches his fists in anger. Archin says: So.... what kind of trumped up charges have you served, eh? Archin says: I've paid my taxes Alester says: We are not your prosecutors, Sir Archin says: I know what you are... Archin says: Idiots! Archin sips his tea. Alester says: That would be Corporal Wendall Calithos says: You'll find out, Archin. Archin says: Good thing I'm a mage, I can reheat this tea Calithos smiles widely. His eyes stare him over. Archin says: You idiots plod by so slow, it'll be cold by the time we get there Yumeko giggles at you. Calithos says: a Archin sips his tea again. Archin says: This was a particularly good kettle of tea as well Calithos mumbles. "Just like your heart..." Alester says: There are more refreshments in the courtroom. Archin says: So you should be ashamed Archin says: I'm an academic, you know Calithos says: Archin..it's TEA. Archin says: ..and a powerful man at that! You've got a lot of nerve... Archin says: I know what it is, Calithos! Calithos says: Tea tastes like crap, anyway. You cough at Alester. You cough at Alester. Archin says: Oh.. this is pleasant Yumeko giggles at you. Archin says: I'll die of lung poisoning You cough at Alester. Calithos says: If the dwarves haven't yet, you won't. Calithos says: Or who knows. Maybe you will Calithos says: One less trial. Archin says: Shut up, Calithos.... Calithos smiles. Archin says: I demand to know what the -Hell- is going on here!!! Wendall says: Aha, here they are. Kiiyue ignores the hanky. She was crying dry anyway. Archin stomps in angrily, holding a teacup and a teakettle. Alester salutes Wendall with respect. Tavion nods at Calithos. Calithos hums..and walks past. Archin says: What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?! Wendall salutes Alester with respect. Archin sips his tea angrily. Calithos looks about. Kiiyue says: A trial, Sir Brey. Wendall says: I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Brey. Vixeena bows before Calithos. Kiiyue says: Hold it. Archin says: You tell me of a trial, minutes before it's due! Wendall looks around. Wendall says: Aren't we missing someone? Archin throws his teacup at Wendall. Kiiyue bumps against Archin, blocking his way. Vixeena says: Evening your grace. Wendall frowns as it hits his tabard. Archin pulls back the teakettle and sends it sailing his way as well. Neia murmurs "... Oh, it's *definitely* going to be an interesting trial..." Wendall says: Hey hey! Calithos says: I'm as graceful as a Dwarven tank. Wendall jumps out of the way, barely avoiding the kettle. Calithos stretches, watching Archin with a smirk. Archin tries to step around Kiiyue. Kiiyue blocks the kettle with an upraised arm, the container smashing into her platemail before it flies. Vixeena says: It is evident that you are a cleric from some importance from your attire sire. Wendall says: Oh, that works too. Archin says: Get out of my way, woman, I want to talk to your superior.... Zyph laughs at you. Calithos says: A bit. You point at Wendall. Produn says: Sir I'll have to ask you to leave. Archin says: You've got a lot of nerve, Harken!! Kiiyue says: How 'bout you sit down and shut up before I *make* you sit down and shut up? Produn motions at Sacronn. Wendall says: Archin, I suggest you have a seat before you cause yourself to get in even more trouble. Vixeena looks at Archin with a icy stare trying to repress a shiver of fear. Archin says: Be quiet, jarhead! Archin glares at Kiiyue, then looks at Wendall and thinks. Neia mutters "... Like there *could* be more trouble to get into..." Wendall smiles at you. Calithos watches Archin, more ready to laugh for little reason, than anything. Edocsil salutes you with respect. Kiiyue narrows her eyes, suddenly grabbing Archin by the shoulders and ramming one knee up into his gut. Archin says: Hey.. *yurk!* Yumeko stands quietly behind Archin. Wendall nods to Kii in thanks. Archin doubles over and spits all over the floor, spitting tea everywhere. Kiiyue says: I *said* sit down and shut up before I *make* you. You kneel down. Vixeena says: I am normally not one for prayer..but I may be persuaded to start this day. Yumeko blinks. Archin says: My...w..word.... You let out a hacking cough. You let out a hacking cough. Edocsil says: Do not worry, laddie me and my friend are rootin' fer ye You let out a hacking cough. Livie says: What's going on Miss Syddan? Wendall says: No Sir. Alrik, Garond, and I have been taking care of things. Kiiyue glances at Yumeko. Yumeko slips around to her husband's side. Syddan isn't here! Sorry Livie! Archin stands up slowly. Archin says: All right... where.. do I sit... Kiiyue says: You, in. Syddan is bleeding in some random house.. Loura pokes Kysel. Hey! Wendall nods. Kiiyue points at Yumeko and jabs her thumb behind her. Wendall says: Thank you Sir. Kiiyue indicates one of the side benches for Archin. Yumeko says: I'll sit with my husband, thank you. Wendall says: Absolutely. Neia nods slightly to Livie. Kiiyue says: You're the defendant. Wendall says: Fena.. got it. Archin stops and turns. Calithos sits, smirking. Kiiyue says: You'll stand. Kiiyue points at Yumeko. Wendall says: They are both defendants. Yumeko looks at Archin. Vixeena whispers to Calithos.."Funny she is not terribly shy when torturing the young"...Vix says looking at Yumeko with disgust. Archin says: So not only were we dragged her... Kiiyue says: ...bloody fel...fine. Kiiyue says: Follow me. Archin says: But we have to -STAND?!- Produn whispers to Alester. Archin glares angrily at Wendall. Jorngen waves at Loura. Loura says: Daddy. Wendall winks slyly at you. Archin pauses and looks at Wendall... holding himself back, and follows. Kiiyue says: Over here if you feel inclined to sit. Jorngen says: ? Archin says: I'll stand Kiiyue says: ...sorry. You're *to* sit. Archin places his hands on his hips. Wendall sighs, shaking his head at Archin's antics. Kiiyue glances at Wendall briefly, looking smug. Calithos smiles. He sits on the table, like a crazed man. Kiiyue says: Corporal? Neia sighs. Wendall says: Yes? Kiiyue says: Well? Kiiyue jabs her thumb at the Brey couple. Wendall says: They can sit. Kysel smiles at Sirithil. Kiiyue says: Y'heard 'im. Wendall says: Although Archin may want to defend himself, not that he has much of a defense. Calithos smiles, leaning back. He watches the room, humming. Sirithil says: How much did I miss? Wendall says: We just started Magistrate. Vixeena looks around alertly as if expecting trouble. Wendall says: I'll need you as a witness. Sirithil says: Oh, goodie. Archin says: Witness?! Archin says: This is ridiculous! Wendall smiles at Sirithil. Archin says: It's a bloody show trial! Venaru gives a strange look at the red hatted man sitting on the table. Wendall says: Kii? Could you give Archie some incentive to talk less? Kiiyue says: Sure thing, sir. Archin says: Hey... I'm not guilty yet, you can't hurt me! Vixeena arches her brow. Sirithil says: Sadly, Mister Brey, defendants are not guaranteed the right to choose the witnesses that testify. Kiiyue raises her rapier to point at Archin's face. Archin says: I have my rights, dammit! I... Poynard sips his tea and continues to read his paper. Archin blinks and stares at the rapier. Calithos says: Maybe not, Archin, but you're acting like a maaaad maaaan. Wendall says: Thank you Kii, well done. Kiiyue says: Well, there's the matter of you attacking Corporal Harken upon entry. Archin says: I uh... I think I'll... quiet down... Sirithil agrees with you. Kiiyue says: Good man. Archin says: That was the kettle... not me... Calithos tilts over the table,, watching him. Archin says: I just... dropped it... Kiiyue raises the point up to one of Archin's eyes. Zyph says: In a forward motion towards Wendall. Wendall says: Magistrate Poynard, I do believe we are ready to start... for the most part. Yumeko draws her sword. Calithos looks over. He hrms. Archin turns slowly. Archin takes Yumeko's hand. Kiiyue doesn't hesitate, suddenly lunging forward as her rapier's point shifts to Yumeko's sword-hand in a disarm. Yumeko holds Archin's hand in her free one. Syddan wonders why a sword was left in court.. especially on those being put on trial. Poynard looks up from his paper, cup of tea in hand. Poynard says: Oh, are we? Poynard says: It would appear these is a bit of chaos or reluctance. Archin jumps to the side suddenly. Wendall says: After this.. well.. just one moment. Yumeko blinks as her sword drops. Alester scratches his head. End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 1 [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_2 | [Part 2 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs